


Fogo

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Era raro ver Hestia fora do Olimpo





	Fogo

Era raro ver Hestia fora do Olimpo, mas Hermes supunha que se fosse para acontecer fazia sentido que seria naquele dia. Por toda a costa do país naquela hora enormes fogueiras eram ascendidas para comemorar o solstício de verão. Os outros estavam conversando e bebendo em fraternidade sem estar cientes que havia deuses entre eles.

Hermes decidiu apenas observá-la por um momento, ela parecia bem bela com as luzes vindas da fogueira parecendo dançar contra sua pele, ela estendeu suas mãos para bem perto do fogo, ele podia imaginar o agradável calor que ela devia estar sentindo nas pontas de seus dedos e isso trouxe um sorriso a seus lábios. Naquele momento, não pela primeira vez, ele pensou que ele a amava.

Ela o viu naquele momento e acenou e Hermes foi em sua direção.

“Eu achei que você estaria em Atenas” ela disse o envolvendo em seus braços.

“E eu achei que você estaria no Olimpo”

“Uma coincidência bem agradável”

“Talvez seja destino”

“Eu duvido elas quase nunca prestam atenção em mim”

Seus irmãos, tios e primos tendiam a descrever amor como fogo. Grande e passional. Impulsivo e destrutivo que consumia tudo ao seu redor. Sempre que ele ouvia isso ele achava que talvez ele não a amasse realmente, porque isso não se encaixava com eles. Um cenário que tinha passado algumas vezes pela sua mente é se ela fosse permitida ter amantes e ela escolhesse um que não fosse ele, Hermes se imagina sentindo tristeza mas não a fúria que parecia consumir os outros. Ele até conseguia se visualizar se sentindo feliz por ela eventualmente se a pessoa de sorte que ela escolhesse como amante a tratasse bem. E se ele amava ela tinha acontecido lentamente, e o que ele sentia por ela era uma coisa quieta e calma, do tipo que em teoria deveria enlouquecer alguém com a personalidade dele, mas na pratica era confortável e doce. Talvez não fosse amor, mas ele gostava daquele sentimento.

“Coincidência ou destino eu estou muito feliz por ter te encontrado” ele disse.

“Eu também” ela disse.

Como Hestia estava fazendo ele estendeu a sua mão na direção da fogueira, sentindo o calor vindo das chamas na frente deles, o tipo de fogo te aquece sem te queimar. E talvez esse tipo de amor também.


End file.
